


Hunger

by reeby10



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There was a hunger deep in the pit of his stomach, something he was fairly certain wasn’t the normal kind of hunger. But he wasn’t sure what it was. The last memories before the Obscurial took over were just a vague, shapeless hole in his mind.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box treat for Tarlan! I hope you enjoy it :)

Credence felt different as he solidified into his normal form, smoke swirling around and around until it formed into arms and legs, fingers and toes. There was a hunger deep in the pit of his stomach, something he was fairly certain wasn’t the normal kind of hunger. But he wasn’t sure what it was. The last memories before the Obscurial took over were just a vague, shapeless hole in his mind.

He set off walking through the dusk-darkened streets as soon as he could. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was going or why, but that same hunger seemed to be drawing him in a particular direction. There wasn’t really anything to do except follow it for now since he no longer had a home to go to. He wasn’t a helpless little boy anymore, so at least that was one less worry.

Eventually he stopped in front of a house, old and expensive looking but its windows dark and empty. He wasn’t sure what it was about the house, but he knew that he needed to go inside. So he did, slipping through the wrought iron gate then through the heavy front door with barely a sound.

The inside was as dark as expected, barely enough light coming in through the windows for Credence to peer around. It looked unlived in, like there hadn’t been any inhabitants in quite awhile, so he figured it was safe enough to explore a little.

He wandered from room to room, fingers trailing through the dust on top of a cabinet and a table and a desk. In one of the hallways, there was a series of paintings, probably of the family that owned the house. There was something about them — the thick eyebrows, the stern gazes, the crest on many of the frames — that looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

At the back of the house, he found a heavily bolted door that seemed to lead down to the basement. It was the only place that looked recently used, footsteps and what might be drag marks in the dust leading there from the back door. It was the first sign of life he’d seen, and he couldn’t resist seeing where it led, so he lit a nearby lamp and headed through the doorway.

The first step down creaked when he stepped on it, so he stuck to the area next to the wall, suddenly anxious about what he would find down there. Each step brought on more questions. Would there be someone down in the basement? Some _thing_?

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and suddenly became acutely aware of the hunger that still plagued him. There was an intoxicating scent in the air, faint but potent, that seemed to make the hunger flare higher. His upper jaw suddenly ached and he reached a hand up to touch it, pulling back sharply as he felt the incredibly sharp tip of a tooth pushing through the gum, one on either side of his mouth.

He stumbled down the last couple of steps, mind a tempest of confused thoughts, too busy to notice anything around him. This strange — and frankly worrying — development was far more important than the curiosity he’d had only minutes ago.

“Credence?”

Credence whirled around when he heard his name, stopping when he saw a figure crouched in the far corner. It was a man, dirty and thin with long term hunger, something Credence was far too familiar with. For a moment they just stared at each other, then the man stood up, stepping a little closer, into the weak light of the lamp.

“Mr. Graves?” Credence breathed out, shocked. He shook his head. No, there was no way. Mr. Graves — or whatever the man’s real name was — hadn’t looked like this when he last saw him just a week ago at the train station. But maybe… maybe this was the real one?

The man nodded. “I see you’ve met Mr. Grindelwald, wearing my face.”

“Unfortunately,” Credence replied, feeling that now familiar surge of anger about the man who’d used him and then tried to kill him.

“He said…” Mr. Graves — the real Mr. Graves, apparently — started, looking a little lost. “He said he’d killed you.”

Credence grinned, feeling the sharp edges of his new teeth cut into his lip just a little. “He tried.”

“I knew you were stronger than him,” Mr. Graves said, seemingly to himself. There was a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth and it brightened the thin lines of his face. Credence was reminded of the first time they’d met, when he’d thought Mr. Graves was the most attractive man he’d ever met. Though of course now he wasn’t even sure which Mr. Graves that was.

Credence opened his mouth to say something, maybe about how he hadn’t been strong enough to beat Mr. Grindelwald completely, when he was suddenly wracked with hunger so powerful he felt the ache throughout his body. He doubled over, groaning, and a moment later Mr. Graves was at his side. He felt a warm hand at his forehead.

“Credence, you’re absolutely freezing,” Mr. Graves said. He lifted Credence’s head up, startling when he finally looking him in the face from up close. He let out shocked breath. “What did he do to you?”

“I don’t know,” Credence moaned, mind feeling fuzzy. The only clarity came from Mr. Grave’s hands on his face and that delicious scent he could smell again, stronger now. “I’m so hungry.”

“I know, my dear, I know,” Mr. Graves replied, running a soothing hand over Credence’s brow. “But don’t worry, I know what you need.”

Credence blinked at him. “You do?”

“Do you know what you are, Credence?” Credence shook his head and Mr. Graves smiled a little crookedly. “You’re a vampire now, thanks I’m sure to Mr. Grindelwald’s machinations. You need to feed. You need blood.”

For a long moment, Credence didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Mr. Graves’ worried face, trying to think through the gnawing pain in his gut. He didn’t want to believe what Mr. Graves had told him, but deep down he knew it was true. Knew he was something far different than before.

Mr. Graves tipped his neck, just a little, and suddenly Credence knew exactly what he needed to do to sate the hunger. He leaned forward, feeling his new fangs sink into Mr. Graves’ throat. He drank with al the hunger of the starving, everything else fading from his awareness. It was just him and Mr. Graves and the blood.

Sometime later, when the desperate need had abated, he pulled away. Mr. Graves was a little pale, two droplets of blood stark against the skin of his neck. He blinked languidly at Credence, looking as overwhelmed by what had just happened as Credence was.

“Thank you,” Credence whispered. He could feel the blood working its way through his body, bringing a flush of heat to his cheeks.

Mr. Graves nodded, a growing smile softening the lines of his face. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Credence’s lips. “You’re welcome, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
